


Abscond

by zippy



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, HololiveEN, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Blasphemy, Churches & Cathedrals, F/F, Magic, Porn With Plot, Probably...., Supernatural Elements, Time Travelling Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zippy/pseuds/zippy
Summary: Every year, the Ancient One's storm tests Ina's will. And every year, she prevails. This year is different. This year, the voices are loud, and a curious detective seeks refuge within her cathedral.
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 218





	Abscond

**Author's Note:**

> Check end notes for my way too in depth ramblings about the lore/story. Much plot in the beginning, and sexy times at the end. You've been warned. Enjoy. :)
> 
> Obaachan (obachan) - grandmother

The sky was dark with clouds, and slivers of wind raced between the overgrown foliage around the cathedral. Ina sat by the window, overlooking the plains of the cliffside and the churning ocean just beyond. A storm was coming, and the church was abuzz with activity.

The ministers spoke to each other in hushed voices, their shoes scuttling across the stone floors just outside her door _like rodents_.

Ina shook her head, as if shaking something from her mind. No, stop that, they aren’t rodents _._

She knew why they were on edge. She could feel the energy in the air. The Book, sitting at the base of the church’s altar, called to her. Spoke to her.

‘ _Ina’nis,'_ the Ancient One said, ‘ _It’s pathetic to be locked up in here. By mortals, nonetheless! Our brothers and sisters call for us from the sea. It is time. Come free yourself. Come free_ me _.’_

The voice settled in her mind like a fog. Its voice warped, nearly becoming indistinguishable from her own. _Nearly._

“No,” Ina muttered. And she left it at that. The Ancient One wasn’t one for explanations.

She continued to observe the worsening weather. The sky began to cry, and raindrops steadily fell against the glass.

It was many years since she had first came across the Book. It had been almost in ruins, left tattered and dirty in the center of an abandoned shrine she found while searching after her late obaachan’s cat.

_‘Or did I find you, Ina’nis?’_

When her fingers met the Book’s binding, it glowed, returning to pristine condition before her very eyes. Then—darkness—as reality warped, and she found herself forced to look deep into the Void. Luckier mortals who experienced what she saw came out insane, or dead on the spot. But Ina would say she was unlucky, returning to reality with hidden power beyond her comprehension, and lingering voices in her mind.

Then it was only a mere few days before the Ancient One’s Apostles appeared on her obaachan’s old porch. And it was storming, just like it was today. They had bowed to her, with robes clinging to their forms and legs caked in mud up to the shins. They promised Ina guidance, and support in keeping the Ancient One at bay so long as she joined their congregation. Back then, Ina had been terrified, unsure, inexperienced. She accepted, because…because what else was there to do?

 _Knock, knock._ Her door opened slowly, and the Head Pastor peeked his head in.

“Priestess,” he said. Ina looked to him and could feel the uneasiness within. “There is somebody here.”

Ina could feel careful eyes follow her around the halls as she slowly made her way to the nave. Her ministers were still busy finishing up the last touches to the ceremony, and the nearest towns all knew to keep away from the cathedral cliffs until the storm passed. So who was here at a time like this?

_‘An exorcism, Ina’nis! They want to kill you. Be rid of you. Show them how stupid they are.’_

Ina squeezed her eyes shut momentarily, mumbling curses she knew the Ancient One could only hear just under her breath.

They reached the nave. The usually bustling center of the church was eerily empty, the room having already been prepared for the storm. Candles lined the stone walls and banners of the Merciful Gods, as well as prayers, hung from the ceiling and beside the windows. The pastor bowed.

“Priestess.” He said, waiting for dismissal. Ina nodded, bowing slightly. She noted his light sigh of relief before he too scurried away.

Ina turned her attention to the pews that sat in neat rows throughout the nave, all empty, but one. A blonde girl sat on the edge of a pew, sideways, so her feet rested in the middle of the walkway. Her clothes and hair were soaked through.

The girl leaned forward over the center and wrung out a cap between her hands. The water splashed against the carved stone, echoing slightly in the empty corridor. Ina was very amused at the slight sacrilege.

“Hello,” Ina greeted. “I am the Priestess.”

 _What is it that you want?_ Went unsaid.

The girl looked up at her, her eyes blue and bright. The blonde stood, and held out her hand.

“Hi,” she said, “Amelia Watson. Detective.”

Ina took it politely, “Ninomae In-“

“Ninomae Ina’nis,” Amelia finished. She smiled. “I know who you are.”

Ina thought that she should have felt uneasy. Or threatened, even. But the way Amelia had said it, she could tell there was no danger in the words. It was very “matter of fact.” Curious. Well, she was a detective after all.

Ina nodded, her confusion apparent. “Is there something we can help you with, Detective?”

“Yes,” She said.

Ina nodded again, waiting for her to continue. But instead, the girl pulled her hand away and turned around, examining the nave.

“There’s a storm outside. Got caught in it.” Was all she said. “Could I wait it out here?”

Ina paused, mulling over options in her head. This wasn’t a normal storm…who knew how long it would be until it passed.

_‘Or are you afraid of what we might do, Ina’nis?’_

“Of course,” Ina smiled. “The ministers will gladly prepare you a place to stay while the storm passes.”

Amelia gave a distracted smile, like she wasn’t really listening.

“Thank you,” the girl reached out and patted Ina’s shoulder before placing the damp cap back onto her head. It looked lumpy and wilted now, which Ina thought was funny. “But don’t worry about getting a minister, I can find where the guest corridors are.”

Ina cocked her head. “Uh, well…” But the detective had already began walking, and—yes, she was in fact headed toward the guest corridors. Ina felt dumbfounded, stuck at a cross between being offended and impressed by Amelia’s unconcerned actions.

 _‘She is hiding something, Ina’nis.’_ The Ancient One rumbled.

Ina smiled. “Then she is free to stay.”

* * *

The next day, the ceremony was in full effect. Ina was woken up early that morning, with the sound of the wind and rain prevailing throughout the cathedral. The ministers were quick to usher her into the altar for the first prayer of the day.

In the altar room, three Merciful God statues stood, surrounded by offerings and wilted petals, with banners embroidered with the Gods’ likeness hanging just above. Usually the altar gave Ina a sense of comfort, but with the storm obscuring all natural light, the candles cast ominous shadows against the walls and ceilings. It made her uneasy.

The Book rested on a podium facing away from the Gods. Standing this close to it, during this storm, Ina felt a nearly unbearable urge to open it.

_‘Yes, Ina’nis. Seek the truth in the Void.’_

Ina took a deep breath and slid to her knees. The ministers followed suit, all sitting in silence for personal prayer before Ina began the Chants to keep the Ancient One suppressed.

It seemed every year that the ceremony went by faster and faster. Before she knew it, Ina stood in the nave again, staring up at the stained glass window that depicted a Priest in bright robes, his arms extended up at the Book that floated above him. From the bottom panes of the glass rose dark tentacles, wrapping around the Priest, and reaching for the Book, just out of reach.

Despite that, the Priest’s expression was calm and knowing. Controlled.

“The storm's still raging just as hard as the first day, even after First Prayer.” A minister said to another as they passed through the adjoining corridor. “Do you think it’ll be a long one?”

“Maybe,” the other said, “there are rumors that the Priestess has been…struggling.”

“Should we be afraid?”

The voices faded, too far away for Ina to catch. Not that she wanted to, anyway. A stab of fear followed by a rush of guilt passed over her. It wasn’t a good feeling to know her ministers were concerned. They should feel at ease, and confident, knowing that she would stop the storm for yet another year.

“Crazy wind, huh?”

Ina turned, surprised and a little embarrassed to find another person was in the room with her.

“Oh, Detective.” Ina greeted. “Yes, um, I guess it is pretty crazy.”

Amelia sat in the second row, feet propped up on the back of the pew in front of her. The girl fiddled with a pocket-watch between her fingers. She studied Ina briefly, before slipping the watch away and putting her feet down.

“You’re young for a priest.”

“I guess I am.”

“You guess about everything?”

“I guess so.”

Amelia let out a chuckle when Ina gave her a knowing smile. Amelia wagged her finger.

“That was good!” Amelia said. She then motioned to the seat beside her. “It’s such a big church you’d think it’d be easier to find someone to talk to, but it’s like a ghost town in here. Or maybe they’re just all avoiding me. Um, wanna join?”

Ina hesitated. “I- I shouldn’t. I have to meet with the Bishop soon for sacrament.”

“Hm?” Amelia cocked her head. “Is there something special going on today?”

Ina blinked. Who was this girl? Did she not know about the storm? About her? How unfortunate, Ina thought, that the detective got caught in the wrong place at the wrong time.

“You could say that.” Ina laughed. “We pray for the storm to pass.”

It wasn’t _technically_ a lie. She didn’t know why she didn’t want to tell the detective the truth outright. It wasn’t like she would believe much of it, anyway.

Amelia hummed. “I see.”

They feigned interest in the stained glass window again, neither sure what to say next. Then Ina took a deep breath.

“Alright well, I do I have _some_ time.” She made her way down the center, joining the other on her pew. It was a little awkward at first, with Amelia unsure if it was ‘allowed’ to be this close to a holy member without— _I dunno_ —bowing or kissing their feet or something. Ina smiled at her expectantly.

“Uh, so!” Amelia started. Ina thought the awkwardness was charming somehow. “How long have you been a priest?”

Ina thought for a moment. “Six years.”

“Woah. Long time. You all must be close here then?”

“Ehh,” Ina shrugged. “I can say that we do…trust each other, yes.”

“No friends?”

Ina gives the blonde an odd look. “You just go straight in, don’t you?”

Amelia laughs, her hand coming up to scratch the back of her neck. “Sorry, detective habits die hard.”

“This is my place of work,” Ina continues after a small silence. “And they look up to me. It’s…difficult to look past that and create more personal relationships.”

Amelia nods, “Makes sense.”

A sly smiles comes across the detective’s face and Ina just _knows_ she’s about to say something only she finds amusing.

“Well today must be your lucky day because you can consider me,” she points a thumb up at herself, “your new-found church friend.”

Ina laughed. “‘New-found church friend’, huh?”

Amelia nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, church-friend, you kinda suck at the church part.”

Amelia scoffed. “Puh- _lease_. That’s only ‘cause I couldn’t find anyone to tell me where the fun was at!” She grinned. “Tell me where to be, and I promise I’ll be there.”

_‘What are you doing, Ina’nis?’_

Ina returned the smile. “Okay then.”

* * *

Amelia participated in the sacrament by sitting quietly in the very last row. Still, it meant a lot to Ina that this passerby was taking the situation in stride, and made an effort to socialize.

The blonde even went up to her after the event to tell Ina all the things she found fascinating, and complimented the Priestess on the way she commanded the room.

“I can see why they made you Priest, Ina’nis.”

The compliment was sincere, and innocent. Still, Ina couldn’t stop the blush that came to fruition.

The next day, Amelia was at the altar for Morning Prayer. She waited for Ina again after, and the two sat in the nave as the priestess listened to the blonde talk about her dogs until the ministers came to usher her away to more private meetings.

The day after, Amelia joined Ina as she roamed the corridors, the two casually chatting about any and everything that came to mind. Ina found it amusing when Amelia stopped in the middle of the hall, examining one of the holy paintings. The girl reached into her coat pocket, and pulled out a magnifying glass.

“You’re not supposed to do that.” Ina giggled. Amelia was pressed up close to the painting, looking at _…_ something…she found worth her while. Amelia only grunted, pressing even closer.

“Find anything?” Ina asked.

“Yup.” Amelia said, leaning back and giving a curt nod. She slipped her magnifying glass back into her pocket before looking at Ina over her shoulder. “Found out this painting’s shit.”

The laughter they burst into drew curious eyes from throughout the cathedral.

The day after that was a tough one for Ina. She woke with the voices in her head louder than usual, and a headache that never seemed to leave. The Morning Prayer went by slowly, as she found herself struggling to lead the chants. So much so, that the Head Pastor had to take over. It was embarrassing, and the whispers of the ministers and the knowing looks they gave her as the wind and rain continued made her want to hide away in her room for the evening. In fact, she was going to do just that, when-

“Rough night?” Amelia asked. The detective pulled up next to where Ina leaned on a windowsill.

“Mm,” was all Ina could reply without letting her frustration show.

“…Hey.” Amelia bumped her shoulder lightly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself.”

Ina chewed on her bottom lip, then she shook her head.

“You don’t understand…”

“Try me.” The smug look on Amelia’s face was probably the deciding factor for Ina.

“I have to do my part here in order for the storm to pass,” she began. “And if I can’t do that…then the rest of the church suffers. Not only them, but the neighboring people and towns, and you of course.” Ina motioned to the detective. It was putting the consequences lightly, for sure. “I know it sounds silly, but…”

“No, I get it…” Amelia said. She studied Ina’s face before tentatively touching the other’s elbow. The gesture sent a small tingle up Ina’s spine. “I can see how much you care. And the people here…they’re lucky to have you.”

Ina could feel the sincerity in Amelia’s voice, and the gentleness in her eyes made her heart race.

She wanted to believe her.

* * *

The following day, the storm had gotten worse. All windows and doors were closed and locked, but even so the wind seemed to try its best to break in. It howled and whipped itself against the cathedral, no doubt caused by whatever friends the Ancient One had called upon to help encourage its escape.

Ina left her room, unable to stand the noises of the wind and the Ancient One’s pestering. She made her way down to the altar, knowing it would be empty at mid-day. Maybe more meditation and prayer before the Merciful Gods would give her some peace.

Once there, Ina slid to her knees and took a deep breath. She cleared her mind, attempting to barricade herself from the Ancient One. She had to skip Morning Prayer, unable to hear herself over its mind-numbing ramblings. She had been in her room all day, wallowing in self-pity and guilt. Now was time to make up for it, and she felt renewed motivation and energy to make it right.

“Been hiding from me?”

Ina’s eyes flitted open. She turned her head, and watched as Amelia came and stood beside her. The detective wasn’t wearing her regular clothes today, and instead was draped in the cathedral’s standard robes.

“One of the ministers offered to wash my clothes.” Amelia explained after noticing Ina’s look. “Now that I think of it, I must’ve been smelling like a wet dog. So thanks for nothing.” The blonde grinned.

Ina laughed, and thought she looked pretty.

The glint in Amelia’s eyes almost made Ina question if she had accidentally said it out loud. The priestess looked back towards the holy statues, her cheeks only slightly tinting.

“You’re welcome to join.” Ina replied.

Amelia kneeled without hesitation. Now it was _definitely_ inappropriate how much that made her face warm.

They both sat in silence for several minutes as the priestess completed her prayers. It seemed to help, but Ina had a slight feeling the current peace within her mind wasn’t all the Merciful Gods’ doing. Ina was fine to sit in silence, but she could sense Amelia’s restlessness. Ina knew she was staring at the Book. Was being this close to it affecting her? Calling to her? Ina could feel guilt creeping under her skin.

“Is there something on your mind, Detective?” Ina asked, opening her eyes. Amelia shifted beside her, her eyes quickly moving away from the scourge.

“Hm…just some questions, Ina’nis.”

“ _Ina—_ please.” Ina said. No one called her Ina’nis besides…

“Ina.” Amelia repeated. And Ina ignored how nice it felt to hear her say that. She nodded.

“And what questions did you have?”

Amelia looked up at the Gods.

“I can’t ask, not yet anyway.” Amelia threaded her fingers together. “Besides I still have, uh, some more investigating to do, honestly.”

Ina grew frigid. Investigation? Was this another one of Amelia’s weird jokes?

The priestess felt a chill go down her spine, beginning to feel defensive.

“Are you a real detective, Detective? I’m going to need to see your badge.”

“Oh? You don’t trust me?” Amelia asked, faking offense. Ina shook her head. Amelia sighed, then reached into the robe pocket. “Fine, I’ve got it right here.”

Amelia pulled it back out, her middle finger extended. Ina blanched before clasping a hand over her mouth. Still, she couldn’t stifle her laugh.

“Kidding.” Amelia smirked and opened her fist, a detective badge resting in the palm of her hand.

Ina shook her head, unable to help a smile. Though she quickly cleared her throat. The priestess shot Amelia a half-hearted, disapproving look before she turned back to the Merciful Gods and started to pray once more.

Outside, the wind lessened…just a little bit.

* * *

Ina spent the next days roaming the cathedral more than usual. She wouldn’t admit it, but she had hoped to run into Amelia more often. The following two days after their encounter in the altar, Ina had only seen her a handful of times in passing. Amelia seemed to be much busier; she could be seen talking to the ministers now, or writing in a notepad, or examining _something_ with her magnifying glass.

Ina thought that last one was cute. What kind of detective _actually_ uses a magnifying glass?

_‘This ‘Amelia Watson’ is clearly up to something, Ina’nis. Stop her.’_

Ina ignored it. She almost wanted her to find out.

Today however, Ina found Amelia lying down on a pew at the center of the church. Her hands were folded over her stomach, resting atop her detective cap. Between her fingers sat the pocket-watch, quietly ticking away. At first glance, it looked like the blonde had fallen asleep. But Ina could feel she was still awake.

Ina made her way to the pew behind the blonde and sat down, staring forward up at the large stained glass window at the front of the nave. They listened to the wind and rain in silence for awhile.

“So…are you always this sacrilegious in church, or is it just here?” Ina said. She leaned forward and crossed her arms, resting them atop the back of Amelia’s pew.

Amelia didn’t respond for a moment, and Ina thought she might’ve actually been asleep the whole time.

“I dunno, do you always follow your guests around, or is it just me?”

Ina blinked, her cheeks heating.

“W-what? I- I thought you wanted to hang out with me.”

Amelia hummed, and a small laugh fell from her lips.

“You’re easy to fluster, _Priestess_.”

Ina rolled her eyes at the title, Amelia clearly teasing.

“I actually have a question for you today,” Amelia said. The detective’s eyes fluttered open, and Ina ignored the extra beat in her heart when their eyes met. Ina hummed.

“What are all the people here so afraid of?”

Ina felt her heart shoot up into her throat. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly becoming dry.

“Uh…” The detective’s gaze burned into her when she glanced away.

“A…god,” Ina finally settled for.

“The ones in the altar?”

“No…a different one.”

 _‘Ina’nis!’_ Ina pushed it out of her mind.

“Who?”

_‘Traitor!’_

Ina flinched.

“U-um,” she hated how her voice shook. She chewed on her bottom lip as a pressure built inside her head.

Amelia’s eyes grew soft. “Ina…you can tell me. Let me help you—all of you.”

Ina shook her head. She wanted to tell her. Something about those eyes told her that Ina could trust her.

“It’s-“

 _‘Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor!’_ Ina’s eyes fell shut, the headache intensifying. She could faintly hear Amelia saying something just beyond the Ancient One’s mantra.

 _‘Kill her, Ina’nis! Kill her! Kill her!’_ Ina grabbed her head, a sharp pain building between her eyes. She needed to get to her room, to safety, but she couldn’t move. It felt as if the Ancient One was inside her skull, growing, ready to burst. Ina’s resistance only made it worse, like two bulls fighting in a pen way too small for either of them.

_‘Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! Traitor! TRAITOR!’_

Ina felt strong hands cover her own. It felt like a bucket of water washed over her. She gasped, as if she had been pulled to the surface. She faintly heard her name as she blinked the blurriness out of her eyes.

“Ina.” Amelia repeated. She was now kneeled in front of the priestess. Her hands covered the other girl’s, and gently closed around Ina’s fingers before bringing them down into the priestess’ lap.

“Are you okay?”

The voice. It was gone—just like that, it disappeared. Ina stared at Amelia as if she had three eyes. How? The Ancient One could have emerged.

“I-“ Ina pulled her hands away from the girl, and she stood.

“Wait.” Amelia reached for her again but Ina was already leaving.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” Ina said as she fled. Amelia felt her words, rather than heard it. All the detective could do was watch as the priestess disappeared down a corridor.

The blonde curled her hand back into her, her blue eyes floating towards the stained glass window at the front of the nave. She made note of how the wind and rain had picked up again, and of the newly formed cracks across the glass.

* * *

The following day was horrendous. The storm ripped apart the foliage outside the cathedral, and the wind beat itself against the sturdy stone walls. The ocean reared itself up and down, hungry and searching. Ina went against the advice of her pastor that morning and kneeled before the altar again, hoping the Merciful Gods would grant her peace once more.

_‘You’re weak, Ina’nis. Let me take over, and you won’t have to suffer anymore.’_

Lies.

_‘We can tear this prison apart, from the inside out. Don’t you hear the void calling for us? Join them, Priestess.’_

Ina buried her face in her hands. She could feel it. The Ancient One within her, clawing. A familiar pressure built up at the base of her skull.

“No.” Ina mumbled.

 _‘Let me help you, Ina’nis.’_ The pressure increased. The fog began to thicken.

Was it too late? Had Ina fucked it up this badly?

But maybe it was right, she was weak. She should have never been chosen to wield the book.

 _‘Let me out.’_ That’s the Ancient One speaking, Ina. Not you.

 _‘Let me out.’_ It’s not you.

‘ _Let me out.’_ But it…sounds like me.

And it would be nice to be free of the burden, wouldn’t it? The next wielder would be worthy. Maybe the next could control it.

_‘Yes, Ina’nis. You’ve served for long enough. Rest now, my priestess.’_

“But-“ Ina whispered.

The pressure exploded. She gripped at the rug around her, her hands trembling. A surge of unrestrained power passed through her, and she saw it before she really felt it.

 _Crack._ A large, dark tentacle rammed itself into one of the holy statues, and pieces of debris fell to the floor. It reared up before slamming down on the statue again.

Ina had never felt more afraid. The appendage originated from her, and a glance behind all but confirmed that the limb materialized from the base of her spine. Ina shut her eyes, feeling yet another tentacle materializing. She mumbled the prayers she memorized quickly.

_‘You know it feels right, Ina’nis!’_

She squeezed her eyes tighter, spoke louder.

_‘Ina’nis!’_

And then louder.

_‘Ina-‘_

“Hey!”

Ina felt somebody grip her shoulders, stern yet careful. She opened her eyes, wearily glancing at the figure crouched beside her. Bright blue eyes met hers.

“A-ame…”

Amelia looked determined, focused. Was she not afraid? The tentacles reared up one last time, angry, reaching for the detective. But they then faded into nothingness, swallowed up by the very void they emerged from.

When all was said and done, Amelia slowly reached a hand up, a finger coming to press at Ina’s cheek. Only then did Ina notice that her face was wet.

“You’re crying.” Amelia stated. Thankfully, she wasn’t looking for a response.

Ina looked to the altar. The head and shoulder of a Merciful God laid smashed before them. Ina couldn’t stand the sight. She sobbed, and Amelia pulled her close, letting her cry into her shoulder until the ministers arrived.

* * *

When Ina woke, she noticed two things. One, the storm was still going. And two, Amelia slept slumped in a chair beside her bed. She looked so cute, so peaceful. A wave of guilt washed over her.

If the detective didn’t know about Ina’s secret before, she definitely knew now. Ina shifted, and didn’t hide her surprise when her movement woke blonde. They looked at each other for a moment.

“Where are the ministers?” Ina questioned, breaking the silence.

“Everyone’s cleaning up the altar.” Amelia said, and she smirked. “But don’t worry, you’ve got the best babysitter watching you right here.” She pointed two thumbs up at herself.

Ina felt too tired, too guilty, to laugh. Amelia put her thumbs down.

“How are you feeling?” She asked sincerely.

“Like shi-…like crap.” Ina muttered. Amelia laughed, and Ina’s heart swelled at the sweet sound. But the guilt in her rose. What was she doing, catching feelings for someone she nearly killed? Or allowing herself to feel anything but shame when she lost control over the Ancient One.

Ina closed her eyes, letting all the negative thoughts bombard her at once. She felt angry, disgusted, _weak_. She had to give up the book. Someone else needed to take over, someone _stronger._

“Ina,” Amelia touched her shoulder. Ina thought that, for once, the blonde looked truly worried. Were Ina’s thoughts so obvious? “…Leave with me.”

Ina nodded lazily, the words not registering.

“Hm?!” She said once it processed.

“The cathedral, leave. Leave with me.”

That’s what Ina thought she said, but it didn’t make sense.

“Amelia, what… Didn’t you see? And the storm…it’s still going on. I can’t-” She wanted to finish, _I can’t control it._

“ _No_ , Ina.” Amelia’s voice grew oddly desperate. The girl moved out of her chair to sit on the edge of the bed, both hands now coming to rest on Ina’s skin. Ina hated how warm it made her feel.

“Ina, please.”

Ina turned her head away from the blonde.

“I can’t.”

“ _Yes,_ you can. You can control it, you’re the only one who can, Ina. Seriously-“

“No. No. No. _No!_ ” Ina repeated. “You don’t get it!”

“I _do_ , you’re not hearing me!”

Ina turned to look at the girl, angry. She snapped, “ _I’m done_ , okay? If it tries to come out again—I know I won’t be able to fight it. It’s over. _It’s won_. Just— _leave_ while you still can.”

Amelia stared, stunned for a moment. Then Ina felt the girl’s hands tremble. The priestess watched as the blonde’s eyes watered, and then she stood, abruptly reaching into her coat.

“Do you see this?!” Amelia pulled out the pocket-watch, dangling from a golden chain. She held it in front of Ina’s face. “ _This_ is how I know you’re the one, Ina. I’ve seen it. I’ve seen what happens when it’s not _you._ ”

Ina tried to follow, really, she did. But she felt like she was watching a mad-man break.

“I- I’m a time-traveler, okay? _Okay?_ This watch, it allows me to jump around the timeline, _our_ timeline. So I’ve done this—done _this_ ,” She gestured wildly between them, her voice breaking. “A thousand times. A _thousand_ times, alright? And I’ll do it a thousand more, Ina, until I get you to—fucking— _come back with me._ ”

Amelia’s hands shook as Ina stared at her with wide eyes.

“I know you. I- I know how you feel, because you’ve told me before. And I’m sorry, but, you’re _wrong._ The Ancient One, it _fears_ you Ina. That’s why it tries so hard to break you down. And if—if it won, if you’re broken and you can’t trust yourself, then trust _me._ Because I promise you, Ina, I won’t stop until _we_ get this right.”

Amelia’s eyes were wild, glowing with the desperation of someone on their last limb.

“Why?” Was all Ina could croak out.

“ _Because_ ,” Amelia sighed, “I could never give up on you, Ina’nis.”

Ina’s heart exploded. She didn’t understand, at least not fully, the gravity of the situation. But Ina believed her, or at least desperately wanted to. They stared at each other, Ina’s eyes searching all over, hoping to find anything, _anything,_ that would give her a hint that Amelia was lying. That Amelia was crazy.

“ _Fuck-_ “ Amelia said, her eyes closing. She’d failed again, thinking Ina was already far too broken to fight the Ancient One this iteration. “We’ll try again, okay, Ina? We’ll try again.” Amelia started to twist the knob at the top of her watch, the gears within the face of the watch coming to life.

Ina’s heart began to race, watching as Amelia twisted the knob with skill. Clearly, she had done this many times. The dejected look on the girl’s face, coupled with the frantic way Amelia had tried to explain the situation to her. Ina could see it, see the _tiredness_ in Amelia’s eyes that made her want to hold the girl and tell her it was all going to be okay. To let her rest. To not let her down.

_‘Look at yourself, Ina’nis. So weak that others need to be strong for you.’_

Shut up, shut up, shut up.

_‘A thousand times, she said? A thousand times you have failed, and a thousand more shall come. It’s no wonder I felt growing madness in her mind. How long until her mind breaks, as well? This will be our best kill yet, Ina’nis.’_

Ina shut her eyes. All around her stood people who looked up to her, feared her, hated her. Yet here was one person, the only person in so many years, that looked at her like she was normal. Like she was capable. If Ina gave this up, then yes, she was a failure. It would only be a matter of time before they all went mad.

Ina grabbed Amelia by the lapels of her coat, pulling her down on top of her. Amelia let out a sound of surprise, the watch falling out of her hands as she caught herself on the mattress. When their lips met, Ina knew the blonde had to have been telling the truth. The way Amelia kissed her, the way their bodies fit against each other. They had to have done this a thousand times.

It was only a second before Amelia followed suit. She kissed her desperately, _longingly_. Like she missed her. Ina never felt so in-place in her life. The blonde’s tongue swiped at her bottom lip, and Ina’s mouth opened, accepting it gratefully. Her temperature rose as Amelia’s tongue pressed gently against hers, and she couldn’t help the soft moan that followed.

The sound fueled Amelia, and the girl disconnected their mouths, her lips moving lower to the other’s neck. Ina sighed as the blonde sucked at her pulse, her stomach fluttering. She felt heat move lower when Amelia ground slightly down, searching for purpose.

The ribbon at the top of Amelia’s hat tickled Ina’s nose, and she reached to pull the stupid hat off her head, the cap thumping lightly against the floor. Amelia giggled, pulling away just long enough to shrug off her coat. They gazed at each other for a moment, Amelia’s eyes still emotional, but hopeful. But loving.

_‘Stop this, Ina’nis.’_

It had never been easier to ignore It.

Amelia’s skirt and underclothes shortly followed, and Ina could only admire the girl’s breasts for a hot second before the blonde was on her again, kissing her lips, her cheek, her neck…

Ina held her breath when she felt Amelia’s hands at her waist, untying the knot that held her robe together. Butterflies fluttered in anticipation for what was to come. And when Amelia pulled her robes apart and the cool air of the room hit her skin, Ina bit her lip, her nipples hardening. She blushed when Amelia sat up, admiring the newly revealed skin.

“So beautiful, Ina.” Amelia sighed with genuine admiration, the back of her hand coming to trace lightly down the other’s chest.

Ina bit her lip when Amelia’s fingers found a nipple, and pinched the peak lightly between two of them. Her back arched, and Ina’s center pulsed. She wanted her, so badly.

“Please…” Ina whispered. Amelia’s eyes flashed, and she leaned down, placing a lingering kiss on the priestess’ lips before moving lower.

Amelia peppered kisses across the top of Ina’s chest, nipping at the skin here and there. Then she finally moved lower, taking one of the girl’s nipples between her lips. Ina arched, her hand coming to thread through Amelia’s hair, pushing herself deeper into the blonde’s hot mouth. Ina moaned when Amelia’s teeth grazed her, her a heaviness settling on her clit when a tongue followed.

“F-fuck Ame,” Ina groaned. And she felt Amelia smile against her skin. Amelia pulled away with a slight pop before moving on to the other breast. When her lips wrapped around the other nipple, Ina’s hips bucked, searching for more.

Ina would’ve felt embarrassed, if she wasn’t so goddamn turned on.

Amelia’s hand reached down, fingers deliberately dragging against the other’s burning skin until it reached its destination. Ina moaned as Amelia cupped her, the damp material of her underwear sticking to her.

“Mm,” Amelia hummed. She pressed against her, the added weight doing nothing but ruining Ina’s underwear further. The pressure inside of her built, a steady pulse of desire. Amelia’s fingers hooked into the sides of Ina’s underwear, pulling them off with one swift movement. Ina didn’t have time to process it until the girl’s fingers slipped between her heated flesh.

They both moaned in unison, and Ina felt as if she could come any second. Amelia found her clit easily, and Ina’s center pooled, her core tensing. Her skin felt hot, and her senses were filled with nothing but Amelia, Amelia, _Amelia_. It was heaven.

Amelia’s fingers moved with purpose, moving in slow, wide circles around her clit. Tendrils of pleasure shot up Ina’s spine, and breathing became difficult without embarrassing noises following suit. The blonde seemed to enjoy teasing her, her eyes now the darkest Ina had ever seen them. The girl switched, her motions changing from wide, to small, tight circles as she increased her speed.

“Mmh…” Ina’s hands groped at the detective’s back, relishing the feeling of the lean muscles twisting under skin. The thought of all that hidden strength going somewhere else made her mind swim.

“You’re this wet for me?” Amelia breathed. Ina nodded, her sex pooling, clit pounding, unable to form words as sighs of pleasure fell from her lips. Ina groaned when a finger slipped into her, and Amelia’s head fell into the crook of her neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there.

“ _Ame_ ,” Ina bit her lip, her eyes falling shut. She had never felt so good. Amelia pressed another finger inside, and Ina’s legs trembled. She groaned, her thighs spreading wider in hopes of getting _more_. Each thrust hurtled Ina through time, forward, to a place where she imagined she and Amelia would exist, happy. To place where the Book didn’t plague her, didn’t sabotage her every move, her every thought. She spilled even more onto Amelia’s palm.

Ina felt on fire, with Amelia inside her. And from the way Amelia breathed against her skin, she knew the girl was just as turned on as she was.

Amelia pumped into her, slowly at first. It was silky and hot and _wet_ , and Amelia thought she might pass out from how quickly blood had rushed from her head down to her core. Her fingers pushed in deep before pulling out nearly all the way. Ina’s vision blurred, the pressure in her stomach rising.

She shifted her leg up, wanting Amelia to feel just as good. Her thigh pressed into Amelia’s own heat, and the way the blonde moaned made Ina tighten around her fingers. Ina thought she could finish just off of those sounds alone. Amelia grit her teeth, grinding her clit against Ina’s thigh as if she’d die if she didn’t. She gave the priestess a particularly hard thrust in response. Ina’s mouth slacked open, unable to keep any noises at bay. Amelia quickened, and her fingers curled, hitting a spongy patch inside the other.

“ _Yes,_ ” Ina breathed, her back beginning to arch. “D-don’t stop.”

Amelia hummed in response, she wasn’t going to. She wanted to fuck Ina until she was a gasping, trembling mess under her. As if it would make Ina remember every word Amelia had said to her this iteration, and the last, and the last, and all the ones that came before that. Her thumb came up to press against Ina’s hard clit.

“ _Ah—“_ That was exactly what she needed. It was too much. The wetness against her thigh, the mewls falling from Amelia’s lips, the fullness within her. The coil within Ina’s stomach burst, and white-hot heat blossomed all across her body. Ina fluttered around Amelia’s fingers, her wetness coating the other’s hand.

Ina barely registered Amelia’s hips grinding down against her, searching for her own climax. Ina’s moans had already pushed the girl to the edge where she teetered, and the fluttering walls against her fingers did nothing except propel her further. Amelia ground down, panting loudly against Ina’s damp skin, and thinks she’ll burn up before she gets to come. But then her hips still and heat blazes through her body. The blonde moaned, her body shaking before a tell-tale wetness spilled against Ina’s leg. That sent the priestess into another, smaller orgasm, and she squeaked lightly when Amelia’s thumb teasingly brushed against her too-sensitive sex, coaxing her through it.

They laid like that, sweaty and pressed against each other until the haze cleared and their strength came back. The smell of sex permeated the air, Amelia removed her fingers, and Ina shivered.

Bright blue eyes moved into her field of view, and Ina couldn’t help but match the silly grin the exhausted looking detective had on.

Another kiss, this one, as sweet as the first. Amelia rolled over to lie next to the priestess. She turned to her side, and slung an arm around Ina before coming in close. Ina took a deep breath, still regaining her energy.

After a while, Ina realized she could hear birds. She looked towards the window, surprised to find sunlight filtering through. The storm had subsided. Ina reached for the Ancient One huddled deep within her mind, but it was silent. As if it had conceded. Could it be? Was this just the beginning of her true journey?

“Come with me, Ina.” Amelia whispered, her voice bringing Ina back to reality.

Ina closed her eyes, one hand coming up to comb through Amelia’s hair, and the other resting atop the arm draped over her. She allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of the blonde’s warm breath against her skin, and the immense amount of love she felt in her heart. Ina nodded.

“Anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while since I've written or updated anything, so thank you for taking the time to read this. Since its been a minute, I'm sure I'm rusty, and I'll definitely be tweaking and cleaning up this piece gradually for the next few days. :P Happy holidays, and I hope you enjoyed this oneshot. Feel free to keep up with me on tumblr @bobafetties or, now, on twitter @ZLPPYS! Stay safe guys, and until next time. :)
> 
> Oneshot/Lore sidenotes & thoughts:
> 
> I just love the idea of Amelia seeing something awful happen bc of the Ancient Ones and having to go back in time to fix it. And I love the idea that after finding Ina, and having to redo the scenario over and over and over (but feeling like shes getting closer every time), she ends up truly getting to know the girl and falling in love with her, therefore unable to let her go. And I'm obsessed w the idea that Ina is constantly worried about not being strong or willful enough to keep control of the Ancient One and is something she has to consistently keep in check. Oh yeah, and they're both gay for each other of course.
> 
> This oneshot had a lot of angst in the first draft but I knew I couldn't properly explore all that in a oneshot so I toned it down, and made it a lot more straightforward. Yeah, maybe this fic could be boiled down to, "Amelia fucks Ina so good she convinces her not to destroy the world," but so what? LOL. Still, I enjoyed the outcome. I'm terrible at oneshots because I just want to keep writing and writing and fleshing out more parts but if I do that this story would never get out and I desperately wanted to write InAme! There's always next time. ;) 
> 
> P.S. if there are any suggestions or themes you want to explore let me know! I'm always lookin' for inspiration u . u


End file.
